SWAG.MOV
' SWAG.MOV' will be the seventh, and last, episode of the PONY.MOV series. It was initially set to be released on December 22, 2012, but it will instead be released sometime before January 30th as said by Max Gilardi at Animate Miami 2013. Plot Not much is known, but it will involve Rainbow Dash coming back to life, as the resurrection spell seems to eventually work. It will also tie the Jappleack Tumblr together with the PONY.MOV series, giving them a single conclusion. Max Gilardi explained on a Twitter post that people that haven't read Jappleack won't understand all of SWAG.MOV. Transcript (We see the words "HOTDIGGEDEYDEMON PRESENTS" in white, bold letters.) (We see a complete wasteland that used to be Ponyville. Discord is shown walking along with Wolflor while the R-Dash 5000 clones are flying behind them saying, "Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag.") (The Derpy toaster is shown sitting on a pile of rocks and falls off. On the ground, we see one of Fluttershy's animal skeletons and a "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU" poster that blows away in the wind.) (A battered-up sign is shown saying, "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE, POPULATION: PONIES". Twilight Sparkle walks up to the sign sadly.) Twilight Sparkle: *sigh* (We see the text SWAG.MOV in a white, bold format.) (Rarity's Sweatshop is shown with broken windows, untrimmed grass, and graffiti on the door. Inside, we see a badly bruised Rarity with no hair or tail sneaking over to the door while all the Mexicans are shown sleeping. She is able to succeed.) (At a desk, we see some paperwork with a green hoof stamping it making it say "REHABILITATED". Fluttershy, wearing a tie and carrying a hat in her hooves, is shown behind the desk looking good as new. Fluttershy puts on her hat, waves good-bye to the doctor and Nurse Sweetheart, and walks away with her suitcase.) (At a Vegas-like motel, Pinkie Pie is shown laying on a bed, wearing her hooker outfit, performing a sex act on snail once more. Pinkie then picks up her vodka bottle, looks at it, and starts to feel terrible.) (Underneath the tree, Rainbow Dash is still shown dead, with the afro, and Spike is still poking her with a stick.) Dash suddenly comes back to life, screaming. Rainbow Dash: Yaaaaaaaaah.... screams as well, freaked out. Spike: Aaaaaaaaaaaah.... To Be Continued... Gallery Mayhem!.PNG poke.PNG AzOU__1CUAI27RW.jpg|SWAG.MOV concept art AzOVCAeCIAI4-eQ.jpg|SWAG.MOV concept art A1Vk8dMCAAIaRsA.jpeg 8a0.jpg A2EHbeUCIAArNe7.jpg A4tU9 oCIAArQxf.jpeg Rainbow's Ressurection.png|Rainbow Dash came back to life. Swagmov.PNG A9Ce-mRCMAI9MKj.jpg|Carrot Top, Berry Punch and Colgate. A9T5X6qCYAIF1IE.png A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png A9Ux5FLCAAAUH9I.png A9igvLDCIAAG-Z2.jpeg A-c9cwNCEAE5x1i.jpg|Spike on weed. BAv4aGZCMAA_SLb.jpg|Anime Rainbow Dash Trivia *This is the Rainbow Dash themed episode of the show. *This is the first episode to be released in 2013. *A trailer appeared at the end of PARTY.MOV. *This was the first episode to feature a preview. *This will be the last episode of PONY.MOV *This episode will tie the plots from both PONY.MOV and Ask Jappleack together. *This will be the first episode with 3D animation as shown by Max on his Twitter. *It's possible that the other main ponies might come together again and finally make up the Elements of Harmony. *Fourth appearance of Paco. *Character Debuts: Mental Hospital Doctor, Nurse Sweetheart, Carrot Top, Berry Punch, Colgate, Mr. Cake, and Mrs. Cake. *Max said there will be more blood in SWAG.MOV than any other episode. source *Max said that SWAG.MOV would be a lot longer than the other PONY.MOV episodes. source *Max said Arin Hanson will be reprising his role as Rarity in SWAG.MOV source *Sweetie Belle will appear in this episode. *The first 2 minutes of this episode premiered at Equestria LA. *Mr. and Mrs. Cake will possibly appear as shown in a photo on HotDiggedeyDemon's Twitter. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos